Random Christmas Gathering of Stupidity
by Watson Baker
Summary: A Christmas Fiction for Invader ShadowWolf! We all need some love, and eventually randomness in our lives, but turning it into the ultimate crossover is coolio too XD Enjoy this... you must enjoy it! Oh... and Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas Invader ShadowWolf! Ma Piggies and Ma Brain have come together to give you a random yet slightly interesting crossover into the universe... Gift ya and Huggles!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Gir! Get down here now! I want to test my GREATEST evil plan."<p>

Gir hopped off the pig he was sitting on and ran over to his master who was sitting at his main computer.

Zim turned around and looked at the robot with a puzzled look. "Gir… where did that pig come from?"

The robot thought about it before tilting his head to the side and sticking his tongue out. "I don't know."

Zim flattened his feelers, but decided not to lash out at the robot.

"Never mind then… I've created a machine that will rip holes in the fabric of time and space to bring the greatest minds in all of the dimensions together to be enslaved and, eventually, TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! I am ZIM!"

"Yay!" Gir screamed as Zim turned back to the machine and activated it while laughing menacingly for no reason. A giant evil-looking device lowered from the ceiling and activated. With a sudden flash of light, it stopped working and exploded.

"Em… must have done something wrong. Ah well, let's go back upstairs for waffles."

"I LIKE WAFFLES!"

Zim waved his hand dismissively and walked to the trashcan entrance. "Yes… I know that Gir."

As Zim and Gir rose up to the kitchen, they both saw a giant pink thing in the shape of a star with a glass bowl on its head standing in the middle of the room like he was in a toy store. It had green floral pants, and the bowl on his head was filled with water.

"Computer! What is that?" Zim asked while pointing at the pink thing.

"That is one of the specimens that your latest plan has made," it informed in a bored tone.

"Yes! It was a success as planed! VICTORY! Not even that Dib thing can ruin this moment… For I am…"

"Pretty!" The blob exclaimed and ran over to Gir and poked at him with a nubby hand.

"Heeehehehe!" Gir giggled as the thing kept poking him.

Dib suddenly kicked down the purple door, jumped into the room dramatically, and glared at Zim not noticing the company. His blue winter coat was littered with the snow from outside, yet his hair was spotless.

"Zim! I won't let you get away with… what is that?" He asked as he straightened his glasses.

"Oh, it's just part of my latest scheme," Zim said while waving his hand in circles.

Dib just raised an eyebrow and glanced at the thing. "I think you latest plan makes Gir look smart."

Zim looked back to see the pink thing drool mindlessly while Gir ran around him.

Suddenly, another flash of light brought another person in room, only he was floating. The person was blue with blue overalls, a blue beanie, and he seemed to be floating and slightly see-through. The floating man looked around to see one human, one alien, one robot, and one pink blob standing there and staring at him.

Mistaking the confusion for fear, he raised his hands above his head and did his thing. "I am the Box Ghost! I control all things cardboard and square! You will all fear me!"

"Wow! A real ghost!" Dib exclaimed as he got out his camera and took pictures.

After a few shots, he lowered the camera and looked at Zim who had the Box Ghost floating next to him. "I got to say Zim, this is the most stupidest thing you've done yet. That ghost even looks like you. How much more stupid can this get?"

Without having anything smart to say back, the two idiots glared at the bigheaded boy.

"I am ZIM/THE BOX GHOST!" They both yelled at the same time.

The Box Ghost added a hasty "beware" before floating towards the pink blob and Gir.

The last thing that pops into the room is a yellow mouse with a jagged big tail, brown stripes, brown tipped rabbit ears, and a red circle on each of it's cheeks. It yelled "Pikachu!" really loudly before letting out some electricity and frying the pink blow and Gir. All the chaos caused everyone to run around screaming, until Christmas came the next day.

Dib, Zim, The Box Ghost, the pink blob who informed (after 5 hours of asking) that his name was Patrick, the mouse named Pikachu, and Gir all took refuge in Zim's base while 'Santa' attacked the world.

The End!

* * *

><p>Hope you loved it! My meat loving friend XD Merry Christmas! and stay 'NORMAL!' With lots of Huggles!<p>

Chow! : )


End file.
